


J'veux pas mourir toute seule

by bennybentacles



Series: bad things happen bingo [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Pre-Canon, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, This Is Really Something Else, this is rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: he can only do nothing but to hold his breath and hope he wouldnt close his eyes.i don't want to die alone//prompt filled: domestic abuse
Series: bad things happen bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913851
Kudos: 17





	J'veux pas mourir toute seule

**Author's Note:**

> okay so before you proceed pls make sure you have read the tags bc this is rough okay

his whole life has been an endless comparison to his siblings. he would never be a leader like number one. would never be as well spoken as number three. wouldn't be as carefree as number four, would never be as controlled as number five. would bever be as stong as number six and wouldn't be as talented as number seven

he is number two, with his number a mockery of what he could've been if he was any better. his father is a very cruel man after all, and he never missed a chance to remind him that he is nothing compared to his siblings.his father never failed to bring him down, sneering and peering behind his monocle, eyes scrutinizing his every move

 _you need to be better number two,_ his father always claimed as he dragged him into his training room. bony fingers gripping on his slender wrist too tight, too tight, too tight, dragging him forward. _you wouldn't like to be stuck as number two, now would you?_ his father asked,voice mocking as he pushed open the mahogany doors

 _step in or i'll push you myself,_ his father threatened and he can only do nothing but to slowly make his way to the edge of the pool that was too deep, too deep, too deep, with its lid opened partially, just enough so he could slip inside. he doesn't want to slip inside, why does he have to slip inside.

 _i said step in number two_ , his father exclaimed, cold voice bouncing off the high ceiling and he trembles at the echoes it produced. hands shaking as he took another step.

he wished he was as strong as number six ,who stepped in on the same pool with no worries as he let out beasts from his stomach, making the waters bloody.

hands suddenly grabbed his shirt and he was dragged towards the edge of the pool, angled into the opening on of the deep, dark and cold waters. _you really wanted me to do this_ , his father bit out before he lets go and he comes falling in,in, in, inside the deep waters and he can only do nothing but to stop breathing. to bit down on his sobs as tears leaked from his eyes, mixing on the waters as he watched his father close the pool completely, trapping him in

he'll be here for days. his father wouldn't come back for him for days, hell be stuck with nothing but his thoughts in this cold, dark and deep, deep, deep waters for days. he doesn't want to get trapped in this place again so he kicked, trying to get near the doors and try to pry them out, tries despite the fact that he had done the exact same thing for the past four years and not once did it work, the door sturdy enough to keep him in for days, days, days

at one point he thinks he blanks out, his memory patchy as he spread his hands away from his freezing body. eyes still fixated in the doors keeping him in, he wondered how long it would be this time. ten hours? ten days? two weeks? until he rots in this waters? he doesn't want to know

he briefly wonders if his siblings are even looking for him or is he forgotten too, like how they forget about number four whenever their father drags him off to nowhere with his screams slowly fading in as he gets away. after all, out of sight, out of mind became their family motto. did they even realize he was gone? 

time blurred on as hours passed by. had it been a day? a hour? a week? surely it must've not been that long if his stomach isn't doubling over from hunger yet. he wants to get out of this pool, wants his mother to open that door and pull him out of this deep, deep, deep pool and tell him that he wouldn't have to enter that place again. 

the sun had long set and the moon shone above hin. image distorted with the ripples of the water that moved him inside his prison. is this the first moon that he saw on his time inside his cage or had he forgotten the last few moons? when had the sun set? did his mother even visited him once to make sure he's still alive? would they need to fish him out already lifeless or would he survive this too?

it may be hours, days, months or years since he was stuffed inside this prison and he wouldn't even know because his lungs wouldn't give up on him and his stomach may never give up on him and he'll be stuck on this cage, in this deep, deep, deep waters and he'll waste away , unseen and therefore forgotten. he doesn't want to be forgotten. 

black spots danced around his vision and shadows slowly made form in his head and he can only flail his limbs helplessly and he stopped his urge to breath and breath and breath because he would die, all alone in his prison and he doesn't want to die. he wants to live and move away , far away, as far as he could and he wouldn't look back. 

his eyes stung and his lips became numb as hours passed by. he's sure its already been days, as his fingers felt stiff and his eyes felt like lead, his whole body begging for sleep yet he couldn't because if he closed his eyes, he is sure he would take a breath and he would die in this deep, deep, deep waters and he doesn't want to die.

 _is my father ever going to come and get me?_ he wonders as he saw the moon above once more. the second moon? the fifth moon? the hundredth moon? at this point he doesn't know, all he knows is that it's not the first moon. it's not the first moon, and he doubts it would be his last.

the sun was shining above him when his father finally came back and pried open the doors holding him in and he kicked up, eyes stinging with a fresh set of tears as he broke surface. he breaths once, twice, thrice in relief before he shakily heave himself out of the deep, deep, deep waters.

 _four days and fifteen hours number two_ , his father announce, voice cold and he can only shiver in response. four days, its been four days since he was shoved in to that wretched place and did his siblings even notice? surely they must've but then, on the other hand, they failed to notice everytime number four came to his weeklong training outside of their home.

 _we will continue this in two weeks at the same time and place_ , his father then informed him, and he can only look up in disbelief. _i expect that the next time we do this i wouldn't have to drop you in the pool,_ and with that his father turned around and left him all alone, beside the prison that shut him out for four days and the sun that slowly removed all evidence of what he had gone through. 

after all, out of sight, out of mind became the hargreeves motto. 

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit that was a lot, i know. hope i did the prompt justice tho
> 
> title from Bloody Mary by Lady Gaga.
> 
> yell at me on tumblr @bennybentacles


End file.
